Finish the Fight
Briefing : "Well, the bad news is that the EMP's still ready to blow and we still don't know how to stop it. The good news is that now that you've got the dirt on Thornside, you might be able to figure something out. : "Also, this lucky pinball might prove useful. Thornside's love of the game must still be buried deep down inside him... Either, way, you should talk to Phil Wright. Looks like one way or another, this thing's gonna end soon." Walkthrough Click the Blast Site after receiving the quest from Alan Bushwell and defeat Jack Thornside (level 14). '''NOTE: '''You might want to heal up first before facing Jack. He's level 14 and has 3771 HP, doing physical damage with basic attacks. (which I'm sure should be no problem for most of you anyway...) : Arriving at the Blast Site, you find Phil Wright unconscious on the floor, with Jack Thornside cackling over him. In his hand, he holds some sort of remote. You're no mechanic, but odds are that that's the device you need to stop this bomb! : "YOU! You have hid from Justice long enough!" He begins to gesture toward the statue atop the EMP. "Granted, it's pretty easy considering that she's blind. But you're probably the one that blinded her! You and VIDEO GAMES!" Looks like a rational discussion is already out of the question. Your only chance is to defeat him and grab the remote, but if you charge in recklessly you might startle him. If only there were a way to distract him, even if just for a second... : "Is that my lucky pinball?" Jack stops to ask mid-rant. Smiling, you chuck it into the air as Jack's eyes follow it upward. He drops the remote and catches the pinball, but you've already rushed in. You grab the remote and press the button, and the EMP's internal humming suddenly powers down. : "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Thornside screams. Round 2... FIGHT! Quest Complete : Jack curls into a fetal position on the gruond, cradling his pinball and sobbing uncontrollably. As he holds the pinball close to his chest, something seems to change within him. He stands back up and wipes his face on his cape. Gross, but you can forgive him for that. He seems like a completely different person...a sane one, at that. : "I've hurt so many people in my crusade..." he solemnly states. "But I can still make things right!" Distracting you with his heartfelt speech, Jack snatches the remote from your hands and presses a series of buttons! : The EMP roars back to life and before you can even cry out, you are overtaken by a blinding white light. Life...flashing before eyes! : You open your eyes to find yourself, Thornside, and the rest of the arcade in one piece. In fact, the only thing that seems to have changed is the EMP. You must say, Justice has never looked better. : "I'm very sorry for what I've done here." Jack begins. "It's just that...well, I used to love games so much, but once those old Atardi video games came out, I ...well, I sucked at them. Really, REALLY sucked. I was getting my ass kicked by five year-olds on a regular basis." He looks down at his feet, embarrassed. "I'm just a sore loser, really. I'm not good at video games, so I started to blame them for everything. If I couldn't play them, I felt that no one should. I can't undo what I've done, but I hope this helps." : With that, he flourishes his cape, opens his briefcase, and disappears into another whirlwind of legal documents. Reward 2 Loose Leaf Paper, Thornside's Letter of Resignation!, 205 XP, 210 fubars Category:Quests Category:Article stubs Category:Nostalgya